goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CindyLou95/Sequels that R. L. Stine should have written and how they could have gone
Hello everyone. CindyLou95 here. In the last two years, I have made two blog posts about what R. L. Stine should have done with some of his sequels. Well now, I have done some brainstorming for sequels that R. L. Stine could have written in place of some stories that didn't work out and how they could have gone. And I have written this blog to share my thoughts and ideas with you. As always, there are some things that I should let you know about before I go any further. First of all, there will be spoilers from some books that you haven't read yet, so if you don't want any spoilers then you may want to leave the page. Second, I'm not saying any of this to be mean or critical to R. L. Stine - I'm just saying what is on my mind. And third, everything I say here is my personal opinion. So now, here are the sequels that I think R. L. Stine should have written and how they could have gone. The New Werewolf of Fever Swamp (Sequel to The Werewolf of Fever Swamp) From what I could gather on this wiki (correct me if I'm wrong), Monster Blood III wasn't as well liked as the second Monster Blood book. The reason that I hear the most of for this is Kermit Majors, who is considered to be one of the worst protagonists in the series. Well looking back, Evan did get a lot of injustice because of him. And it is questionable that Andy would still want to use the Monster Blood even after that ordeal with Cuddles. Evan was probably right to blame her for his gigantic size. Seriously, what is it with characters being foolish in horror stories most of the time? Looking back, I guess some of you were right to think that these kids were stupid to keep using the Monster Blood. Also, we've already seen Evan as a giant. Instead of writing Monster Blood III, R. L. Stine could have continued the story of the werewolf in Fever Swamp. How that could have gone is we could have gone through Grady Tucker's perspective of being a werewolf. I understand that we have already seen something like this happen in The Werewolf in the Living Room, but that wasn't Grady, it was Aaron Freidus. Also, Aaron was unaware until halfway through the climax of the story that he was cursed and Grady was at the end of his story. So it would have been interesting to see how Grady would have been doing as a werewolf. Maybe Grady would have thought it was thrilling to have Fever Swamp to himself at first, but then he would start to get worried about his curse because he would have ambushed someone and had the urge to attack them, but ended up fighting it (I'm also trying to be careful not to cross the line with this idea). This would be heard on the news, which would make people more afraid to go into Fever Swamp. And this would make Grady realise what he has become and try to figure out how to fix the problem. It would get even more tense when a werewolf hunter comes to Fever Swamp, having heard the news. I'm not quite sure how to make this end, but maybe at some point, there will be another full moon and Grady couldn't prevent himself from transforming. And while he is in the swamp and the werewolf hunter is looking for him, Cassie O'Rourke would sneak out and encounter Grady. Terrified but ecstatic that she had found a real werewolf, Cassie would quietly follow Grady around until dawn. Then she would discover to her shock that her friend is the werewolf. After they escape to home from the werewolf hunter, Grady would explain to Cassie about how Will had cursed him and about his experiences as a werewolf. At first, Cassie would be annoyed that Grady didn't tell her or anyone else about this earlier, but then after seeing how worrying and frightening this has been for Grady, she would agree to help him. I don't know if this would be shoehorning or not, but maybe the Swamp Hermit could appear, revealing to have followed them and heard the whole thing. And maybe he could tell Grady that he might be able to help and we could probably learn more about him as we go. They would also have to be quick as they wouldn't know how much longer Grady will have until the next full moon and he is discovered by the werewolf hunter. Return to Ghost Beach (Sequel to Ghost Beach) Some of you would have guessed that this would come up. Before I get started on this, I should tell you all that it was ErnestoCabral2016 that thought of this title, so good job there mate. Now then, Monster Blood IV - it kind of made the original series go with a whimper here. For starters, the characters didn't seem to have changed at the start of the story, especially with Kermit. It was also very frustrating at some points, like with Aunt Dee and how Kermit didn't turn on the electric fence in time to kill the blobs. And GoosebumpsArt also mentioned that it was a story that was getting tired at this stage. Now that I think about it GoosebumpsArt, you are quite right there. I would have been more interested to know what happened with Jerry and Terri Sadler in the aftermath of that incident in the cave at the beach. How that could have gone is maybe R. L. Stine could have started the story with where Ghost Beach left off previously - the scene where Jerry and Terri discovered that Brad and Agatha were ghosts too and how they were advancing on Jerry and Terri, who were fearing of what they might do. By the end of chapter one, it could be a flashback and Jerry and Terri would have been telling this story to a child psychologist, to the point where Harrison's dog made a distraction which allowed Jerry and Terri to make their escape and run into a group of teenagers who came to see the beach at night and took the siblings to the nearby town where they were picked up by their parents. Jerry and Terri would have been seeing this psychologist because their parents (who would have found it hard to believe that Brad and Agatha were dead without them knowing) were worried about how this had affected them. This would have definitely been the case with Jerry because like how Evan was with Monster Blood, he would have been traumatised by that night on the beach with the Sadler ghosts. Of course, word would have gotten out about this in school and many of Jerry and Terri's classmates would have found them weird. How will these two get back to the beach, you may ask. Well, maybe one night, Jerry and Terri would go to bed at home and then the next morning, they would wake up to find themselves back at Brad and Agatha's cottage somehow. Jerry and Terri would be horrified at this and while they are trying to figure this out, they would run downstairs to find Brad and Agatha waiting for them. The two ghosts would tell Jerry and Terri that it is no dream and they had really brought them back to settle some business with them. Jerry and Terri wouldn't like the sound of that and they would run out of the cottage. They would desperately look around for a way to escape, but along the way they would encounter more ghostly relatives, including Sam, Louisa and Nat who have been freed from the cave that they were trapped in, much to Jerry and Terri's shock. This will make it a pretty tedious situation for our heroes and it will have us wondering if they will get out of it alive this time. Another Shocker on Shock Street (Sequel to A Shocker on Shock Street) Now I've heard that the book Fright Camp wasn't one of the most interesting stories in the Goosebumps series. It's like A Shocker on Shock Street, only it is set at camp. Nothing supernatural really happens, as it has been revealed to have been a set up by the movie director, R. B. Farraday who was idolised by the protagonists, Andrew and Tyler Herman. So looking back, I guess it was kind of meh, not to mention forgettable. Since it was like A Shocker on Shock Street, R. L. Stine could have made this sequel to said story. Maybe Andrew and Tyler could have been the protagonists in this and they would have been fans of the Shock Street movies like Erin and Marty were. In the story, the Shock Street theme park would have finally opened and Andrew and Tyler would have won free tickets for it. There, they would meet Erin and Marty, who as robots would have had their memories of their previous adventure tampered by Mr. Wright due to adjustments. Andrew and Tyler would accompany Erin and Marty on the tour, where things start to go wrong. Along the way, Erin and Marty would start to have sudden flashbacks of their horrifying visit to Shock Street. This would confuse Andrew and Tyler at first, but then they would start to suspect that something wasn't right about the park. Then at some point, the monsters of Shock Street would start to get out of control and cause havoc all over the theme park, with our protagonists struggling to figure out what to do about them. At one point during this battle, Erin would get damaged by one of the monsters, with her revelation of her being a robot shocking all four of the kids. This would also force Mr. Wright to reveal Erin and Marty's true origin to them. And those are the sequels that I think R. L. Stine should have written. Do you guys agree with any of this? If you do or you don't, please let me know in the comments below. Category:Blog posts